Passé, présent et futur
by heidy02
Summary: Quand les pilotes parlent de leur vie, voici ce que ça donne c'est ma première fic!


**Disclamer:** Ben y sont pas a moi mais je les emprunte quand même

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro

**Rating** : K+ (enfin je croit XD)

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei (aussi Hilde mais elle parle pas)

**Note de l'autrice: **Kikou, je suis nouvelle et c'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop dur avec moi hein!!! MERCHIII

**_Passé, présent et futur_**

**"Pov Heero"  
**je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, j'ai envie d'écrire

Duo dort dans le lit en face de moi, s'il se reveille il va encore râler à cause du bruit que fait mon clavier ais je m'en fous, j'ai envie d'écrire, d'écrire ce  
qu'est ma vie, d'écrire mes sentiments, d'ailleur si J l'apprenait, il me referait tout mon entraîment!!  
Le Perfect Solidier qui fait de l'humour, je vais vraiment mal!

Nous sommes le 1er août en mission d'infiltration dans un lycée, but de la mission: récupéré des infos, mettre des virus dans les ordi,effacer nos fichiers et  
disparaitre comme si nous n'avions jaais exister ici, en bref, une mission banale mais j'en ai marre!!

Depuis que cette guerre a commencer, les gens sont devenus fous, il ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se faire la guerre!!!  
Une fois c'est a cause d'une parole déplacée que A aurais eu envers B, une autre fois c'est a cause de C qui n'est pas d'accord avec les principes de D  
alors que A, lui, soutiens farouchement ces principes et j'en passe et des meilleures

C'est incroyable ce que l'homme peut être con quand il s'y met!! Il y a des jours ou j'ai envie que tout cela s'arrête et je pense aux meilleur moyen pour  
y parvenir. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour l'instant, c'est Réléna, le seul espoir de la paix, princesse dechue etc, je lui ai donc juré protection  
jusqu'a ce qu'elle soie en sécurité et la paix instaurée et cette pauvre fille, la seule chose qu'elle trouve a faire c'est de me suivre partout lors de  
mes missions aux risques de casser toutes notre couverture!!!!

Revenons en au présent, demain nous terminons notre mission, c'est la dernière, je n'arrive pas a y croire!! J'en suis heureux.  
Comment je sais que c'est la dernière? Car les infos concernent la toute dernière base d'OZ sur Terre et dans les Colonies, après la guerre sera terminée  
et je pourrais enfin commencer a vivre, car jusqu'a présent, je n'ai jamais réèlement vécu, ma vie s'apparente a une histoire même pas drôle, je vais essaier  
d'en faire un court résumé:

Je suis né sur Terre, au Japon (je le sais car j'ai piraté les fichiers que J a sur moi) et y ai vécu 6 mois et 12 jours avec ma mère  
Après, nous fûment envoyés sur L1 pour cause de surpopulation, a 9 mois et 24 jours, ma mère mourrais et j'allais sous la tutelle de Odin Lowe, mon  
père biologique étant décédé a cause de la guerre, il fût comme une sorte de père pour moi, même si un père n'apprend pas a ses enfants a faire des  
bombes, a tué de sang froid, ou a infiltré des réseaux plus sécurisés les uns que les autres  
J'ai vécu avec Odin jusqu'a lâge de 7 ans 4 mois et 25 jours, après il me confia au docteur J pour "pauffiner" ma "formation", de là j'appris tout ce que je  
sais aujourd'hui et qui fond de moi un soldant parfait pas si parfait que ça.

Mais ce soir, je suis fatigué de tout ça, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, mon ordinateur est le seul moyen que j'ai de pouvoir avoir un  
quelconque sentiment, j'aimerais tellement avoir la même capacité que Duo, de pouvoir sourire, rire, faire des blagues, avoir des sentiments malgré tous ce  
qu'il a vécu, moi qui ai failli me suicider a la mort de la petite fille et de son chiot et aussi après mon erreur ou j'ai tué tous les dirigeans pacifstes  
alors que lui survit a bien pire que cela et rien que pour ça il a tout mon respect et je croi même que je le conssidère comme mon meilleur ami malgré le  
fait que des foi se soit vraiment un baka fini

J'ai dit ce qu'il en est du passé et du présent, oserais-je me projeter dans le futur? Oui

Dans le futur, je voudrais être maçon, de façon a pouvoir reconstruire toutes ces maisons que j'ai détruit durant la guerre, je voudrais avoir une maison,  
pas trop grande et y vivre avec la personne que j'aimerais et peut être avec nos enfants, si nous en avons et si nous pouvons en avoir, car j'aime autant les  
femmes que les hommes et si je choisit de faire ma vie avec un homme, nous adopterons peut être des enfants, je voudrais avoir un chien et peut être un chat  
aussi, je voudrais pouvoir exprimer tous ce que j'ai envie!!! Rire de rien  
Je voudrais aller où je veux et quand je veux!!

En bref, dans le futur j'aimerais vivre  
**"fin Pov Heero"**

**"Pov Duo"**  
J'aime la vie et j'aime encore plus la mort. Ce qui me facine en elle? Elle est libre tandis que la vie dépend de la mort et c'est pour cela que je me  
surnome moi même Shinigami!

La guerre est finie et je n'ai plus besoin de porte mon masque, devant les autres pilotes je le fesait en permenanence au début et puis, le masque est tombé  
petit a petit pour laisser parraître ma vraie personalité, quelqu'un qui aime le silence autant que le bruit, qui aime être en compagnie des gens qu'il  
aime et qui ne supporte pas ceux qui fond du mal aux autres sans raison

Je suis né et ai grandit sur L2, j'ai vécu dans la rue, bébé, j'ai été trouver dans une poubelle (quel plus bel endroit pour commencer a vivre?) par Solo,  
que je conssidère comme mon frère, il m'a tout appris, comment voler, s'échapper, se défendre, tué aussi, il 'a tout appris et il est mort! Mort d'une maladie,  
une sorte de peste noire, comme celle qui a ravager l'Europe il y a longtemps mais en beaucoup plus puissant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui trouver un médiament  
il est mort avant, quelle ironie quand on sait que moi non plus je ne l'ai pas eu ce médicament, mais j'ai survécu et pour lui je porte aujourd'hui mon  
prénom, Duo, Maxwell c'est pour le père Maxwell et Soeur Hélène, qui m'ont recueillis a la mort de Solo, quand j'avait 8 ans, ils sont morts eux aussi, lors  
d'une attaque sur l'église penant que j'était parti volé de la nourriture, de ce fait je suis le survivant de ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui  
"La tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell". J'avait 10 ans a l'époque et c'est a la même époque que j'ai rencontré G, qui m'a appris a piloter un gundam.

Quand j'ai rencontrer les autres pilotes, je me suis demander si on avait vraiment besoin de moi, après avoir réfléchit quelques jours, je me suis rendu  
compte que l'on avait besoin les uns des autres et j'ai tout fait pour que nous formions un groupe uni, grâce a Quatre, nous sommes aussi uni que les 5  
doigts de la main et j'en suis fièr!!

Aujourd'hui, malgré que la guerre soie finie, seulement depuis 2 ans, nous vivons toujours tous les 5, dans l'une des villas de Quatre et nous sommes  
heureux ainsi, je suis avec Heero et nous nous aimons, Quatre est avec Trowa et Wufei est avec Hilde (qui l'eu cru?), nous avons 2 chiens et 1 chatton, Heero  
a pu faire des étude de maçonnerie et moi je suis infirmier, pour soigner au mieux les gens!

Je suis heureux et espère que ce bonheur, on ne me l'elèvera pas une fois encore!  
**"Fin Pov Duo"**

**"Pov Trowa"  
**10 ans, cela fait déjà 10 ans que ce fichue guerre est finie, nous avons réussi a reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit, Réléna arrive a maintenir une  
paix durable et moi je vit dans le bonheur avec Quatre, cela fait maintenant 11 ans que nous sommes enssembles et nous sommes mariés depuis 8 ans, nous avons  
adopté 2 enfants, Issac et Laura, qui nous rendent encore plus heureux si cela est possible!

Durant la guerre, nous avons du mené des combats longs et difficiles et, miraculeusement, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, j'en suis fièr!

D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenir j'ai toujours vécu sur L3, je ne me souviens pas de mon enfances, mes souvenir les plus loin remontent a quand j'ai  
appris a piloter un gumda, c'est a dire pas très longtemps a cause d'une amnésie due a Quatre, qui était a ce moment là sous l'emprise du systhème zéro

Aujourd'hui, je vit heureux avec tous mes amis, qui vivent dans 2 maisons juste a côté de chez nous! Nous nous sommes "séparé" il y a 7 ans, quand Quatre et  
moi avons adopté Isaac, je suis devenir le monsieur loyal dans le cirque

J'ai enfin trouver le bonheur, celui qui osera venir le troubler n'en sortira pas en vie  
**"Fin Pov Trowa"**

**"pov Quatre"**

J'ai peur, c'est la guerre, nous venons juste de sorti d'un combat très difficiles au terme duquel j'ai cru perdre Trowa, sous le coup de l'émotion, je lui  
ait avoué mes sentiments et lui m'a di qu'ils étaient réciproques!!!

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que Trowa et moi sommes enssembles, les combats se sont enchaînés a une vitesse incroyable qui laisse prévoir que dans 1 an, peut être  
moins, cette guerre absurde sera terminée

j'appréhende la fin de la guerre car avec sa fin, je devrais reprendre les rênes de la compagnie que mon père a crée, bien sur j'aurai l'aide de 20 de mes 29  
soeur lais j'ai quand même un peu peur!  
Mieu vaut ne pas pensser a cela maintenant

Je suis avec les autres dans une planque, Duo se fait courser par Wufei, et Heero qui les regardent en traitant Duo de baka, il l'aime mais n'ose pas se  
l'avoué et encore moins l'avoué au principal concerné!

Je suis né et ai grandit sur L4, j'ai eu une enfance dorée et de part cette éducation trop stricte, j'ai choisit de me rebéllé et quelle meilleur façon  
que de devenir pilote de gundam? Ma famille ne m'a jamais aprouvée mais m'a toujours soutenu, je suis fière d'avoir une famille comme la mienne.

hA, Trowa viens d'arriver et me propose une activité plus que passionante, je vous laisse donc là, je vous ai dit le principal sur ma vie, bien  
qu'il y ai peut a dire par rapport a la vie des autres!

Sur ceux, aurevoir!  
**"Fin Pov Quatre"**

**"pov Wufei"**

J'ai 8 ans, je viend d'apprendre que j'allait devenir pilote de gundam! Pourquoi moi? Car je suis le dernier représentant du clan Chang et je me doit  
de donner l'honneur à ma famille!

Mon entraînement commencera dans 2 semaines d'ici la, je doit encore m'entrainer au sabre, car sur L5, c'est le sabre qui fait l'homme; Enfin non, mais  
c'est grâce au sabre que nous pouvons nous affirmer en tant qu'homme et c'est pour cette raison que je suis fier d'en avoir un et de savoir le manier!

Toute ma vie, je l'ai vécue ici! Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et mon père, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris jusqu'ici, il est fier de moi et je  
suis fier d'être sn fils

Voila, cela fait maintenant 6 ans que la guerre est finie, toute ma collonie a étée décimée, forcement, elle a exploser, j'ai refait ma vie ici, sur Terre,  
avec Hilde, c'est incroyable mais on a les même idées malgré nos carctères totalement différents, c'est d'ailleur son carctère qui m'a plu, elle ressemble a  
Duo mais aussi a Heero et a ma défunte Meiran

Nous sommes mariés depuis 4 ans et avons 1 fille, que nous avons prénomé Meiran, en mémoir a Meiran, celle qui aurai du être ma femme

Nous vivons tous heureux et comblés au dela de nos espérences les plus folles!

Je suis devenu prof d'histoire dans une école et je vit près de chez mes amis, mes frères d'armes et de coeur, même si je ne leur dirait jamais!  
Rien n'entachera au bonheur dans lequel nous vivons depuis 6 ans, j'y veillerai  
**"Fin Pov wufei"**


End file.
